ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Alternative Universe
Disney's Alternative Universe is a comic series based on the Disney characters Synopsis When Caiden breaks the 20 piece crystals the Disney Timeline gets shattered now it's up to him Princess Eilonwy and his friend Dexter Riley to explore this new universe Characters Main * Caiden - A seventeen-year-old boy who breaks a necklace which alters the Disney timeline into * Eilonwy - a seventeen-year-old girl with flowing blonde hair and a delicate figure. In her reality when the timeline breaks she was originally to be next in line as the next queen but was * Dexter Riley - Caiden's best friend who is at times a goofball * Milo Thatch-after visiting Atlantis Milo is asked if he knows anything about the necklace in which to there surprise he does so he decides to tag along with them Supporting * Yen Sid * Merlin * The Guardians of the Disney Universe - ** In the series, the guardians have the appearances of their respective voice actors * Antagonists * Professor Durham - A former Disney worker who has the last crystal piece. He was a janitor at * King Frollo - After killing Quasimodo from Hanging and tortured at the festival he is declared king and vows anyone who is ugly gets hanged by Issues Issue 1 It's a Shattered World After All - Issue 2 The Found Empire Issue 3 A Notre Dame without a Hunchback Issue 4 Hurricane in Duckburg Issue 5 Circusy Freakasy Issue 6 Hail Queen Elsa! Issue 7 Zero not Hero Issue 8 Brave Bear Issue 9 Mewni in Chaos Issue 10 Puppet in Strings Issue 11 Man Cub of the Village Issue 12 When Will I See You Again? Issue 13 Non-fun Summer Issue 14 One Hundred Dogs, One Missing Issue 15 Inside and Outside Issue 16 Gothel's Assistant Issue 17 Will Never Had a Friend Like You Issue 18 Someone Isn't Waiting For You Issue 19 Shattered Slippers Issue 20 Two Worlds One Tragedy Issue 21 Your Parents Can't Be With You Anymore Issue 22 Once Upon a Nightmare Issue 23 Part of No World Issue 24 He's A Tramp But They Caught Him Issue 25 Who Are The Robinsons? Issue 26 Who Is Not The Fairest of All Issue 27 Lack of Education Issue 28 A Spoonful of Unhappiness Issue 29 The Emperor's Forgotten Groove Issue 30 Family Left Behind Issue 31 Nowhere to Wander Issue 32 Who's Thomas O'Malley Cat? Issue 33 Honey I Shrunk Nobody Issue 34 Not On My Way Issue 35 You've Got an Enemy in Me Issue 36 Adventure is Not Out There Issue 37 Try Nothing Issue 38 I Should Worry I Should Care Issue 39 Don't Be Our Guest Issue 40 I'm Not Here Issue 41 Who's Ratigan? Who's Ratigan? Issue 42 When Everyone Was Super Issue 43. The Sky Isn't Falling Issue 44 I Won't Make A Man Out of You Issue 45 Not Everyone Can Cook Issue 46 Hakuna Ma-Something Issue 47 Who is The Terror that Flaps in The Night? Issue 48 Sad Little Black Raincloud Issue 49 UnNational Treasure Issue 50 No Such Thing as A Reluctant Dragon Issue 51 A Bugs Life ....Stinks Issue 52 Don't Come Back Old Yeller Issue 53 Don't Stand Out Issue 54 A Nightmare Without Christmas Issue 55 The Sword With No Stone Issue 56 How Far I Won't Go Issue 57 Just Don't Keep Swimming Issue 58 The Ain't so Good Dinosaur Issue 59 A Very Very Unbirthday To No One Issue 60 Tadashi is Still Here Issue 61 Don't Call Me Don't Beep Me Issue 62 The Not So Proud Family Issue 63 Missing Dog Issue 64 Coco la Loco (Coco) Issue 65 untitled Wall-E issue Issue 66 Steals from Rich Gives to Nobody Issue 67 Little Patch of Despair Issue 68 No Friends on the Other Side Issue 69 Bedknobs Without Broomsticks Issue 70 Nothing Enchanted Here Issue 72 Issue 73 Issue 74 Issue 75 Issue 76 Issue 77 Issue 78 Issue 79 Issue 80 Issue 81 Issue 82 Issue 83 Issue 84 Issue 85 Issue 86 Issue 87 Issue 88 Issue 89 Issue 90 Issue 91 Issue 92 Issue 93 Issue 94 Issue 95 TV Adaptation An animated series based on the comics is in the works and will air on Disney+ Songs (In chronological order) * Trivia * Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Comics Category:Disney